As ink jet recording systems, there are known various ink jet recording systems such as a system (electric field controlling system) in which ink is ejected utilizing electrostatic attraction, a system (drop-on-demand system or pressure pulse system) in which ink is ejected utilizing driving pressure of a piezoelectric element, and a system (bubble or thermal system) in which ink is ejected utilizing pressure developed by forming bubbles and allowing them to grow by high heat. By these systems, highly detailed images can be obtained.
Further, in an ink for ink jet recording, there is sometimes used a pigment having metallic luster (hereinafter also referred to as a metallic pigment) which comprises a metal powder having metallic luster (hereinafter also simply referred to as a metal powder) such as aluminum and a coloring material for imparting any other color tone.
In order to impart metallic luster photoluminescent decoration and the like to images obtained by an ink for ink jet recording, an ink jet ink containing fragments of a laminate having a metal-deposited layer and a resin layer is disclosed (for example, see patent document 1).
Further, in order to improve permeability into a medium, a technique of adding an acetylene glycol-based surfactant or a polyether-modified organosiloxane-based surfactant into a metallic pigment ink is reported (for example, see patent document 2).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-11-343436
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2005-68252